mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Claimants
Virtually all of the text on this page seems to have been plagiarized from this guide: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=121687291 Cool, great wiki guys. You could at least cite him at the bottom if you're not even going to change a single word. It's kind of sad how many articles around here have egregious grammatical and spelling issues considering that I now know they were all just copy+paste'd into here from guides. Come on, it doesn't take any ethics to fix a few typos, you guys should be capable of that at the very least. I should email that guy so he can file a legal suit; he can probably get some serious cash from whoever owns Wikia. :First of all, I'll address the issue of plagiarism. It says on the link you provided that the guide was first posted Jan 20, 2013, the last edit to this article was on May 27, 2012‎. In other words, it seems according to the evidence, our information in its current form was here 238 days before the author you are defending posted their guide, and it seems is the one who stole the text from this wiki. That aside, wikis are editable by anyone, this is the very foundation of a wiki, and random people can sneak stolen work onto the wiki without revealing it to general knowledge. Plagiarism is not condoned by the wiki and if you see any, you are encouraged to bring it to an admin's attention and we will try to correct it as quickly as possible. Also, if you see egregious grammatical and spelling issues, you are welcome to edit the pages that contain them and fix the errors. Not all editors are old enough, well educated, or even fluent English speakers and are only doing what they can to help out around here. If you find any other articles with suspicious content you think might have been plagiarized, feel free to bring it up on my talk page and I will review it as soon as possible. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:26, April 28, 2013 (UTC) not always permanent marshal. "Once you eliminate the original faction, your rebel faction becomes the "original" faction and you become the marshal ''permanently of the new king or queen (you can step down, but it can never be taken from you). "'' My experience contradicted this. After defeating the Sultanate, Arwa left party to govern. This coincided with me losing marshallship. There was no dialogue to alert me of this, I just happened to talk to a peer lord right after Arwa left and there was a chat option regarding 'who do you think should be the marshal'. Humorously, shortly after she conferred marshallship on one of the original Sarnid lords (one who refused to join our rebellion if memory serves) despite having 97-99 relationship with her at that point. It's possible it had something to do with absorbing the remaining original Sarnids, virtually all of who dislike me, but regardless I was the next martial chosen. We were also at war with Rhodok while this occured (actually they were at war with our rebel faction), not sure if that was possibly a factor as well. -- 16:01, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :I have never defeated a faction in the name of a claimant, so I can't say anything in regards to this. If you think it is in error, perhaps you could edit it to make it less absolute, keeping in mind that it might not be wise to assume what happened to you is the norm either. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:06, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Aye. I'm fairly well aquainted with wiki courtesies/traditions having been rather active in the FF-XI wiki for years, but I'm rather new here and not familiar with the mods. I've personally know mods who seemingly spam F5 on the recent activity page 24/7, 'revert-page'ing even the most minor edit that doesn't satisfy the most ludicrous, super-cosmological scientific analysis with data in excess of a 20 million bajillion gazillion sample size as evidence. -- 20:18, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :I can confirm that player can be replaced (after rebel victory). Arwa replaced me after I lost and recaptured some Rhodok castles. I never gathered all the lords for military campaign, so maybe A.I. sees this as some kind of weakness and replaces player for "better" marshal. :Also later on I made my own faction and defeated Arwa and Sarranid Sultanate. After a while she then re-appeared to haunt me as Nord vassal named as "Grevinne Arwa". There is no mention about it on the Claimant-page. Only piece of information I found about Grevinne was at Steam-forums. Some people claimed that game does not recognize that you have conquered all of the Calradia if there is Grevinne in the play (and therefore you won't get achievement "Empress"). Do you have any more information about this? I guess I need to start a new game if this is true. -- 11:07, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Losing castles is what makes the AI see you as weak. Every time you lose a holding within your faction as marshall, your controversy will skyrocket. I suppose either whoever originally wrote that you are permanently marshal was mistaken or it was changed in a later version. ::As for Grevinne Arwa, I have never heard of her before, and find no such character in the game code. If you are indeed playing the native game, I really don't know what to say, the Grevinne Arwa thing is very strange. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:31, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :::I forgot to add that I'm playing Warband. No modifications, just default vanilla game from Steam. I took a screenshot from Grevinne Arwa: http://i41.tinypic.com/24y4i6s.jpg :::There is reference in the game files at strings.txt: str_faction_title_female_4 Grevinne_{s0} :::It looks like that these are female equivalents to lord titles (like Count, Boyar, Noyan etc.) :::-- 08:35, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I never heard of her before. Perhaps what you could do is turn cheats on and capture everything to see if it acknowledges that you conquered Calradia (I know you won't win the achievement with cheats on, but the game itself might indicate something). If it goes well, quit without saving, turn cheats off, and resume your gameplay. If it appears the game is bugged, you'll know if you need to restart or load an old save, should you have one. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 11:33, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::Alright, thanks for the tip. I'll try cheats as there seems to be debug information for events. However, this will only speed up game from several weeks/months of real time to several days. :-) As I can't instantly change all towns and castles ownership, I have still to do battles manually and keep hitting Ctrl+Alt+F4. I'll post here if I find any potential game breaking bugs. :::::-- 17:40, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Don't forget, you can teleport too. A huge time-saver. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:18, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::After rereading the text in question, I believe the permanent marshall status is for the original game. If anyone has successfully installed a claimant in classic M&B, they can confirm or deny this, but in the meantime, I've reworded the article to reflect this. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:37, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Companions "it may be easier to give them over during a claimant quest than force them to rebel during your own bid for kingship" If I have a high relationship with my companion before I decide to rebel, is it possible for them to automatically turn to myside during the rebellion?Cosmosgu (talk) 04:41, April 3, 2015 (UTC)cosmosgu :Probably not, but a high relationship will make turning them much easier. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 04:51, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you for your instaaaaaaaaant reply!!! I was amazed to see this on a wikia :D Cosmosgu (talk) 04:54, April 3, 2015 (UTC)cosmosgu "Just a puppet" ? When I try to join with a claiment, they tell me I'm already a monarch and they'd just be my puppet. Is the trigger for this based on my land ownership, right to rule or what? I own two towns for myself, a few castles and have 5 vassals, rtr of 53. YewKaril (talk) 09:22, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm, I did not know this could happen, I have never tried going through the dialogue far enough for it to come up (until now). According to the article, if you have your own kingdom, the claimant will take over, but that part wasn't written by me and obviously that isn't always the case. Assuming it is true at least some of the time, I suspect, based on how they say "you are a monarch by your own right", that it is too high of Right to Rule that triggers it. I suppose testing will need to be done to determine the truth. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 13:27, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Right, testing. I find myself asking questions that I could easily test for myself so often, it's silly. :::Anyway, I tried some things and in the end the only way they'd accept my pledge was if my faction was totally dissolved. So, unlike the starting monarchs, you can only join a claimant while independent yet landless. Or, perhaps they'll only take over if your Right to Rule is low enough. YewKaril (talk) 22:26, December 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::If you want to amend the article to reflect your findings, feel free. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:06, December 26, 2015 (UTC)